Firecracker's Revival
by zeurin
Summary: Jubilee has been presumed dead for years now, but has in fact been very alive and circling the globe. She decides to go back to LA, but runs into trouble. Powerless, how will she escape villains and X-men alike, who all seem to want a piece of her?
1. Alice

I know I'm supposed to be updating my other stories, especially Deception and Twisted Love (OMG! I've updated 3 times today!!!), and I swear I will, but I couldn't resist writing this. So, why not share this with the rest of the world? I was so upset by the recent deciptions of Jubilee in the comics that I was inspired to write this. Eventually, there will be a lot more X-men joining the spotlight, so be patient. ;) Enjoy!

* * *

Jubilee decided to take a trip to the mal and savor it one last time before she packed the remainder of her bags and headed to the airport for her flight to Spain. Wait- Jubilee? As in Jubilation Lee, ex-mutant? Former X-man and unofficial sidekick to Wolverine? Yep, you heard right. _That _Jubilee.

For the past three months, Jubilee had been staying at an apartment in LA, making a living as a well-tipped cocktail waitress at a high quality hotel. She had just gotten back from a lengthy half year stay in Sydney and decided to go back to her roots. Big mistake. Her first month there, she spotted Archangel in the restaurant she worked at. It took her three bribes and a faux barfing session in the bathroom to get out of that situation. And she had been paranoid the rest of her stay there, always thinking the X-men were going to pop out of bushes and grab her wherever she went.

Of course, even if she had served Archangel, she doubted he'd recognize her. She was Alice Ayers now, and had been for the past five years, ever since she bought the identity from some uber expensive shady man who had also helped Scott Peterson escape… But that wasn't important. What was important was that Jubilation Lee "died" in a freak accident years ago with her body too mangled up to identify. So mangled up, in fact, that no one noticed it was actually Alice Ayers… Jubilee wondered how the Ayers family was dealing with having no contact with their daughter for the past five years…

Also, to complete the disguise, Jubilee had grown out her characteristic short pixie cut until it was girlishly long, almost to her waist. It completely morphed the shape of her face, though for the better, so she was unmistakably _not _Jubilee. A thick fringe that sometimes drooped in her eyes completed the new hair style. But her eyes… The unique orbs of sapphire… well, a pair of brown contacts easily did the trick, didn't it? Add black eye liner, replace the valley girl accent with a British one, throw all the yellow items out her wardrobe and there is _no _way that this girl could possibly be Jubilation Lee… except she was…

_Alice _walked the rest of the way to the giant shopping mall across the street (even if she was Alice now, she still couldn't resist the mall) and pulled open the door. She stopped to breathe in the distinctive mall smell of brand new clothes, food court, and lemon cleaning spray that was perfume to her nose before starting to walk towards the escalator, completely ready to burn a hole in her credit card. Sure, Madrid malls were nice, but there was nothing like a place you could shop at where eavesdropping on other customers was a choice.

A familiar vibration occurred in her pocket and Alice slipped her cell phone out, "Hello?"

"Hey, Alice," it was her roommate, Tammy.

"Oh, hullo. Is anything the matter?" Her British accent was flawless from her year and a half stay in London.

"Oh, no. I'm just wonderin' if ya remembered t' pack the laundry ya did this mornin'."

"Yes, I will do it straightway. Thank you, Tammy." The Jubilee they knew would never be this formal. She wasn't going to break character for anything.

"Alright… Er, good." Tammy stammered. Alice patiently waited for her to say what was bothering her. She did not have to wait long. "Um, I'll miss ya, Alice."

Alice's heart softened, "Me, too," She murmured before both women said their good-byes and hung up. Alice sighed before entering Nordstrom. She instantly attacked the gaudily set up shoe display. Her heart painfully contracted. She was going to miss this. But there was no other way.

Here in LA, there was a chance an X-man might find her. If she was found, they'd make her go back to the institution, where she'd be surrounded by mutants 24/7 and be reminded of her powers. Her precious powers. A sob threatened to escape her throat, but Alice quickly choked it back and forced herself to admire the way the Pradas fit her small feet. She couldn't.

It wasn't just the reminder of her powers, it was the way everyone would treat her. Oh, poor little Jubes who lost her powers! Let's pat her on the head and pretend we understand the little child! She wasn't a child anymore. She was twenty-three, damn it, and didn't think she could take their pity.

But it wasn't just that either. There was jealousy. Especially of a Miss Perfect Paige Guthrie. She had everything Jubilee wanted. Back in the Gen X days, Jubilee had loved Ev with a passion that broke her heart over and over, yet Paige was the one who happily settled with the sexy British she barely cared about. Then, while Jubilee had spent years and years trying to prove herself, Paige was instantly accepted as an X-man while Jubilee was foiling away at the attempt to be an actress in this very cursed city. And what about when Jubilee got crucified by mutant haters with everyone she loved around her dying? Oh, yeah. Paige got an amazing new hottie lover, Warren. And what about when Jubilee had no where to turn, loveless, friendless, and worst, powerless? Oh, poor little Hayseed, who's dream of her life to show her siblings, got to keep her fucking powers. Yup. Cuz her life was _really _that fucking messed up. Perfect, righ boyfriend, powers, X-man status, friends, family, _everything_. But of course, her inability to be the _perfect _leader was _so_ much more horrible than Jubilee losing everything she ever cared for in life… And all she had left to call her own were her beloved fireworks… And she lost them, while Paige got to still grotesquely peel off her skin… Figures.

So, she couldn't go back, she just _couldn't. _It was easier to start anew than to go back and become the same bubbly, happy Jubilee that brightened everyone's day. Because she wasn't that person anymore. The only thing she did miss was seeing Wolverine, but her freedom overcame that. Sometimes, even when she laid at bed at night, she actually forgot who she was. Sometimes, she _actually _believed she was Alice Ayers. Those times she loved the most. Unfortunately, she could never forget. No, she wasn't little Jubes anymore, but she was still Jubilation Lee.

Where had she been these last five years? Everywhere, but yet, nowhere. And it was fucking awesome. Her first stop had been a few months in Beijing as a make-up artist for a soap opera studio. Then, France as a somewhat famous artist's muse. Then a year and a half as assistant to some famous London designer (which was fabulous, by the way, very The Devil Wears Prada). Then, she was a stage actress in Brazil. Then came stints in Italy, Mexico Cairo, Tokyo, Sydney and finally she dared venture back to the U.S… only for this to happen. Damn Warren and his socialite tastes.

Oh well. Too late to think about all this now. The plane for Madrid was leaving in a few hours and she'd be far from all this for good. Alice wouldn't dare make the mistake of returning so near the X-men so soon. She'd make sure she was clearly middle-aged before she dare set foot in North America again.

Sighing, Alice put the shoes back- to find herself face to face with a beautiful blonde woman. "Hi!" She chirped, "My name's Regan."

"Um… hi? I'm Alice." There was something strangely familiar with thise woman, "Is there a problem?"

Suddenly, Regan's face fell and she looked devastated, "Oh, yes. Do you know any first aid?"

Memories of boring high school days having first aid crammed into her brain by Hank, and later Scott when she refused to cooperate, came rushing back. Numbly, Alice nodded, "What's the situation?"

"Oh, it's horrible! My dear sister…" Regan choked back her sob and shook her head pitifully. How could anyone resist this innocent, angel-faced ingénue?

Alice's face softened, "Where is she now?"

"The bathroom." Regan moaned, running her hands through her perfect blonde hair. Alice nodded and followed her out the department store. Had she been any less innocent-looking, a worse actress, or male, Alice wouldn't have believed this little show for a second. It was all too suspicious. But, as it was, Regan was a beautiful, helpless girl who needed her help and Alice still had a heart, believe it or not.

She followed the blonde a little ways outside the large department store and almost lost her in the crowd when she swerved left to where there were bathrooms. Luckily, she did not. Alice hurriedly trotted after Regan, hesitating only briefly to raise an eyebrow at the "Out of Order" sign out side the door before letting it go and rushing inside…

To find a woman just as beautiful as Regan, though dark-featured where her sister was light, idly sitting and waiting for her on a sink. She was perfectly fine.

Before Alice could open her mouth to ask what was going on, the pretty dark-haired sister spoke, "Took you long enough, Regan."

"Oh, shut up, Martinque, you shank. You were probably having the time of your life checking out your cow face in the mirror."

"Bitch! You don't even-"

Alice decided it was time to cut in, "What's going on?" She demanded, trying to look annoyed though a seed of trepidation had been planted in her head.

Both girls stopped arguing long enough to stare at Alice, "Let's make this easy, Miss Lee," Martinque purred, sauntering towards her.

"How… how did you know…?" The seed had sprouted to a full grown oak tree. Suddenly, it came to her. Alice's eyes widened, "Mastermind!" She breathed, terror freezing her in her spot. This was not supposed to happen. She was supposed to never see any of them again. Yet, this was happening again. How could she never escape her past? But escaping her past wasn't what concerned her right now. What concerned her right now was escaping the Masterminds, helpless, defenseless, and worst, powerless.

* * *

Anyways, I'm adding more X-men as main characters, but I haven't decided which ones. So, which are your favorites? I know, for sure, that I want Gambit, Pixie, and Northstar for sure, but I kinda want Cannonball, Iceman, and Domino as well, so pm me or something. Thanks!

And please review! ;)


	2. Mastermind

Sorry for the super late update! (ha, it rhymes!) I had like 30 pgs typed out, but lacked an important action part for this chapter I was just too lazy to write... But I finally did yesterday, so yay! Enjoy!

* * *

"Aw, she knows us, sister."

"How lovely. So she knows what we are capable of."

"Actually, that is a shame; I like it better when they're unaware." The two sisters smiled at each other amiably, in what seemed to be the first time ever.

Alice slowly began backing towards the door, even though she knew it would be impossible to escape. Even with her powers and the backing of the X-men, it would be hard to say if they could take one down. Now alone and powerless and facing two of them, there was no way she could survive. Damn. This was not her day.

"Where you going, sweetheart?" The blonde one purred at her, looking so attractive that it was hard to believe that she could be so evil… Except Alice had experience with evil sluts.

"Nowhere… I just-" Deciding to take a chance, she abruptly burst into a sprint, trying to reach the door and receive help before the Masterminds could stop her. She turned her head around for a split second to see if the sisters were following her. They sat on the sinks, both with little smirks on their faces… That's weird. She whipped her head back around to open the door- to find Bastion standing there. Alice yelped in surprise and immediately backed off, her heart in her throat.

If she were thinking, she'd realize that it was impossible for him to suddenly appear like that. Put that knowledge together with the fact that both women behind her had the power to produce illusions and it was pretty obvious what was happening. Well, to anyone else not under their spell, that is. But all Alice knew was that she needed to get away. She turned to find the Masterminds there and turned back to find Bastion gone. But by then, the blonde Mastermind had gotten a good grip on her arm.

"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," she seductively murmured in her ear. Alice didn't know how she ever thought she could be innocent.

"Wh-what do you want from me?" She gasped, wincing in the tight hold on her limb.

"You're an X-man, sweetie," The dark one said, glaring at her sister, "Tell us everything you know and you won't be harmed."

"…Too much," Regan added with a grin.

Martinique glared at her again, "Shut up, Regan. Let me do this."

Regan rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Ignoring her sister, Martinique continued, "Their identities, locations, weaknesses and histories. Everything."

Alice shook her head defiantly, "I don't know anything! Even if I did, I would _never_ tell _you_ anything!"

"Miss Lee, I-"

But Regan interrupted her, "As I know it, you haven't been in contact with these so-called friends for years. No phone calls. No letters. Nothing. They didn't even tell you when they moved. Did they even care when you died? Not even your dear little 'Wolvie.'" She was obviously telepathically scanning through Alice's memories, but the poor little girl wasn't aware of it.

Alice stood there, stunned. Tears suddenly started welling up in her eyes as her worst fears and nightmares came flooding back, threatening to overwhelm her, escaping from the dark cavern in the back of her mind where she buried them. She quickly shook her head, trying to force the tears back. "I… I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Really?" The blonde femme fatale cocked her head to the side, "When was the last time you've had contact with the X-men?"

"I… I… the accident…"

"Oh, sure, everyone thought you were dead, but think about it; how easy would it be to confirm it with one little peek on Cerebro. But I guess they simply didn't care enough." She said that so matter-of-a-factly that Alice couldn't help but believe her.

She furiously blinked back the annoying tear that managed to streak down her cheek, "They were… busy."

"Aren't these the people you loved? The ones you so trustingly handed your heart to? And looked how they tossed away your love like it didn't matter." Regan irritably flicked a piece of lint off her sleeve. She looked up and her piercing blue eyes met Alice's watery, falsely colored ones. "Are you really going to defend such traitors? They don't care about you. Don't you want revenge? Get a little back at them to pay them back just a _little _bit of the pain and devastation they caused you? Just tell me some information and I'll do it for you. Jubilation, think about it."

Regan's face was so close that Alice could almost feel her words caressing her face. They sounded so sweet that she almost couldn't resist… Almost. Alice looked up and her brown eyes were blazing, "No."

One simple word and everything changed. Regan's grip on her arm went from seductive to aggressive. Her eyes turned cold. "The hard way then."

Suddenly, the bathroom with the Masterminds inside disappeared. Martinique looked a bit exasperated, but went along with it. Alice screamed when she saw Bastion advancing towards her again. The bathroom disappeared until all was left was darkness… and her worst nightmare. She screamed and tried to escape but the darkness was everywhere and all consuming. There was nothing she could do but await his slow approach.

"This is a little… overboard, Reg," Martinique said, a little frown on her face.

"You're right; it's not enough, Marty," the blonde grinned and suddenly, three of Bastion's henchmen popped up each advancing towards the young Asian. A wide smile appeared on Lady Mastermind's face. "Perfect."

Her brunette sister's cheek twitched and she had to look away, disgusted by the actions before her. No, she was not usually the "nicer" one of the sisters; she could be just as cruel and heartless as her sister at times, but this was going too far. Having the most hated man from this fragile girl's past brutally rape her along with three compliances, was going too far. However, she could not be seen as the weaker of the two, as Regan would surely tattle to the others of the Sisterhood, so Martinique bit her tongue and tried to drown out the sounds of something as horrible as rape.

***

In the darkest of her nightmares, she was in a cell, screaming out for Wolverine or Xavier as Bastion and his disgusting, lustful henchmen came for her. Then all she could hear were her own screams and all she could feel was fear… blinding, searing fear that made the following pain oh, so much worse. But then she'd wake up from the nightmare to revel in the warmth of her thankfully empty bed. But this was no nightmare.

Alone, wandering in the desert… When Wolverine finally came… She had sparked the man she loved most in this world when he tried to touch her… even him. For weeks after, she'd flinch and fear would pound through her veins every time a male got too close… Even Jono, Sean, Everett… Angelo.

It was that bad. This was worse.

She screamed so loud, it was impossible not to wake up, yet she didn't. There was hatred in their eyes, which paled in comparison to the emotions in hers. Anger, fear, disgust. But overwhelmingly fear. She felt caged, like a trapped animal, but unlike them, she couldn't even bite off her own limb to escape. And she would have, in an instant. The second the first man touched her, she felt as though she had been submerged into water. She desperately clawed and kicked to get away, but his hand held sturdy on her wrist… and she was being drowned, no way to break to surface to get oxygen… dragged down to the dark depths of the ocean. Right to hell.

She screamed again, scrambling off the ground and trying to run backwards, but her head hit something hard; a wall. She leaned against it and kicked her attacker in the shin, but it didn't affect him at all. He roughly shoved her to the ground and pulled her up by her hair so she could look into his ruthless black eyes.

There was no hope.

That didn't mean she was going to stop fighting. The other three men surrounded her and began touching her, pulling off her clothes. Every intimate touch was meant by a vicious kick or clawing of her newly manicured nails. That was not smart. It caused them to be violent in return. Bastion angrily backhanded her, slamming her skull against the hard wall. She unwillingly cried out in pain, but quickly recovered. Furious, she tried to attack him, but the other three men easily held her back. She felt someone yank her jeans down and she couldn't help but scream when she saw Bastion undoing his belt as well.

It was over.

She kicked her legs violently, but it was futile. They were stronger than her. It was over. Alice managed to tear her arm out of one man's grip and crashed it over another's face. He yelled in pain and let go of her other arm. She tried to run out, but the others grabbed her and slammed her so hard against the wall, she felt her head grow woozy. It was over. Bastion closed the gap between the two of them, with such familiar violence in his eyes that Alice felt like screaming- so she did. It was over.

She trashed ferociously under him, but she was roughly held in place. She could feel his sickening hardness against her entrance. It was over. Bastion brutally bit down on her breast through her thin tank top and all Alice could feel was fear and overwhelming desperation. It was over.

Never had she screamed so loud when he thrust into her, filling her delicate pureness with monstrosity. Her voice matched her revolting insides; her breaking heart… but not her spirit. Never her spirit. It was as though the entire world could hear her pain. She _wanted _everyone to hear her pain, her suffering.

Once he thrust in, it was like something deep, hidden inside of her snapped. Her humanity.

Her eyes were open, but suddenly, all she could see was blinding, white hot light. She was so full of rage and desperation that she didn't process the strangled scream that tore through the darkness as her own. Everything seemed to build up in her as Bastion pulled out. Then, she exploded.

An array of every color imaginable to the human eye burst out of her body, each globule struggling to come out of her pores faster than the other. Her eyes glowed electric blue and the force of the light exploding around her sent her flying into the air, through the roofless ceiling as she had already blasted that away. She screamed as she pulled together a huge glob of light and sent it crashing down below her.

Bastion and his men had disappeared the instant she exploded, but she barely registered that now, so overcome by her rage and need for destruction. The explosions were like music to her ears and the fireworks were her instruments. They flew down uncontrollably like a thunderstorm while huge globes of lightning would occasionally fly down.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Regan yelled, grabbing her sister's wrist, "She's gonna blow!"

Martinique hesitated for a second to stare at the human firework, her eyes filled with what could only be described as pity. Seeing the young girl scream and jerk around as though someone was attacking her was sad. This was heartbreaking.

All around the two sisters, people were fleeing the mall in panic, screaming and calling the police while trying to push past each other to the exits first. They knew as well as she that it was only a matter of time. They had to get out of there. "Yeah, ok," Martinique quickly agreed, pushing past the crowd of people to where her sister was impatiently waiting. "Let's get out of this shithole."

***

She was oblivious to the screams of civilians below or the blaring of sirens below. All she could see was her own hot, consuming rage still boiling within her. They will pay.

It rained explosions, and soon, the mall was in ruins. Blackened, smoking ruins. She felt like some kind of goddess supreme as she destroyed everything around her. The blinding colors were like her servants, carrying out her wishes and she conducted the worst damage; the boulder-sized globes of pure plasma that caused meteor-sized dents in the sidewalk. She felt invincible, powerful. But there were no thoughts in her head. All she wanted was revenge. And revenge she would get. No one would make her feel so small again. No one would _dare _touch her. She would kill them all. Destroy them; make their heads explode off their chests in a blinding array of colors. She was God.

But then, suddenly, all the rage left her body, leaving her with nothing left. Emptiness.

"Oh." Her glowing, pupiless eyes unfocused and suddenly, her eyes were sapphire again. And then, she was abruptly falling. Alice barely registered that she was going to hit the ground, but then, everything was gone. All her strength left her body, leaving her a rag doll. A marionette without the puppet master. Her vision went hazy until she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore, too weighed down by her heavy eyelids. The harsh wind whipped at her skin, but she didn't have the strength to brush the stinging hair out of her face. She was suddenly aware of something warm and hard grabbing her and tugging her out of her freefall. The curiosity gave her just enough energy to open her eyes one last time- a flash of downy white feathers, before it was all darkness…

* * *

Alice's powers are back?! Who saved her? Ooh, find out next time! =O

Yeah, Martinique might seem a little Ooc, but that's b/c I need her later on... ;)

And I've decided on my team, but I don't know what to call them... Any ideas?

Reviews make me do happy dances all day long! ;)


	3. Jubilee

I know, I know; long time no update. But here we go! (and it's super long! ;))

* * *

What seemed like three days later, Alice twitched, abruptly waking from her death-like sleep. She blinked, but could only see faded maroon light. This confused her for a while until her senses kicked in and she felt smooth leather pressed against her front. Alice slowly pushed herself off the dark red seats- only to collapse back down. She was alarmed by her own weakness, but still managed to sit up the second try. A blue blanket had been clumsily arranged over her while she was unconscious. Getting up, she had knocked it to the floor and let it stay there. Alice wearily blinked her heavy eyelids, perplexed by the bright glaring lights blinding her vision.

"You're awake?" A voice called from the front, startling her.

Forgetting how to speak, Alice just sat there, dumbfounded until her vision finally completely returned. She was on the inside of some kind of mechanical contraption, it seemed. Alice turned her head to look out the window to her right. All she could see was blue with white fluff in the corner… Wait- those were clouds! Which meant that was the sky! She was in the air. What the hell was happening?

"Jubilee?" The voice called again and she jumped at the sound of her long forgotten name.

Her now adjusted eyes turned to the source of her disturbance. "Warren?" She breathed in astonishment. So, _this_ was the feathers she saw. He had saved her. But what-? "Holy shit!" It all came rushing back. Tears sprang in her eyes. A little spark flew out of her right index finger at little prompting. Her powers! Her beloved powers were back! But how-? It didn't matter. What mattered was that she was herself again. She wasn't Alice Ayers anymore, but Jubilation Lee again. "Oh… my god," she gasped, starting to sob.

Warren took one look of her teary face and immediately hit the autopilot of his private jet. He undid his harness and slipped into the back to Jubilee. "Jubes," he murmured, feeling hopeless, "It's ok. There's nothing to hurt you now." She was alive. Jubilee was _actually _alive. The moment he heard this news from Emma, without waiting for the rest of the team, he rushed in to save her. Warren felt no regrets about it. Everyone's beloved firecracker was now alive talking to him. He didn't know whether to feel delight that she was alive or complete disgust over the brief information Emma gave him over what occurred to Jubilee and the state of her mind.

Jubilee stared at him for a minute in surprise, opening her mouth to correct him, then something occurred to her and she shut her mouth. Warren hesitated for a second before reaching over and touching her arm. When Jubilee didn't flinch, he cautiously wrapped an arm around her waist. He was very aware of how victims of traumatic events could behave- very untrusting and frightened, like caged animals. However, to his relief, Jubilee immediately threw herself in his arms, clenching onto the front of his expensive shirt.

She felt like jumping up and dancing with joy at the revival of her powers, not reliving the unfortunate events of a few hours ago, but she had to make her sob story believable. "Oh, Warren!" She made her entire body tremble, as she noticed happened quite often to little children when they were really upset. "It- it- so horrible, War! Just…"

"Shh… Calm down. You're safe. Those damned Masterminds wouldn't dare mess with you again." He gently stroked her silky black hair, still in amazement that this was actually Jubilee. Their little, girlish firecracker was gone. In her place was a beautiful femme fatale who reminded Warren greatly of the reasons why he fell in love with Betsy back in the day. But now she was hurt… Which is why Warren was determined to do everything he could to help.

"No, I have to tell you!" She choked out, looking so desperate that the blond's heart couldn't help but melt.

He gently brushed his lips over her forehead and wiped away a few tears, "Alright." He reluctantly said, not wanting her to be upset anymore.

"The… the Masterminds… Bastion was there! And he… he and three other men… th- they… they…" She choked on her words and shook her head, tears spilling out her stunningly vivid blue eyes. Unbeknownst to her, her contacts had popped out sometime during her abduction.

"Bastion wasn't there," he gently told her, "it was all an illusion. But tell me what they did." His voice was slightly stern with anger towards those two damned women who dared cause any pain to his beloved little firecracker who he hadn't seen for years. He rubbed her soft, golden arm in encouragement.

Jubilee looked up at him and those too-clear, strange azure pools cut him to his heart. She ungracefully wiped her nose. "They… Four men… They didn't even take turns. They just… just attacked me. My body."

The pieces of the puzzle came together in his brain. They raped her. They _dared_ rape, even if it was only in her head, his dear little friend. He wanted to punch something. Better yet, he wanted to strangle those two wretches. Instead, he covered Jubilee's fragile little body with his own and held her tight. "It's ok. They're not real. It was all an illusion…" He was shocked at her strength, though not for the first time. Most women who experience this would have been depressed for years. This was Jubilee's second rape, this time with multiple men, and sure, she was crying, but she trusted him. Many rape victims would never again trust men; much less feel comfortable enough to be cuddled on the seats of Warren's private jet.

Suddenly, Jubilee sat up and pushed away. With a sinking stomach, Warren let her escape his embrace. She turned to him with such beauty, though looking worse for wear, that he had to fight the urge to touch her again. "War…" she murmured, her blue eyes meeting his, "I… Warren… I need you to make me remember that it's all good… I don't want to be afraid of them… I need to know that that won't happen again. Please."

She was looking at him with such devastation that Warren couldn't help but agree… But unfortunately, he had no idea what she was talking about. "Jubilee, I want to help, but I don't know what-"

Before he could finish his sentence, she grabbed the side of his face and pressed her lips to his. Surprised, he immediately jerked away. "Please," she murmured again. He was now aware of what she wanted from him. And he wanted to give it to her. Honestly, he did. When he flew her out of the sky, he couldn't help but notice the curves that weren't there years ago and how nice her smooth flesh felt against his. But he couldn't. It was so wrong. She was so young. And besides, Paige…

He slowly shook his head, torn into pieces. He tried closing his eyes, but all he could see was her frightened, but still beautiful face. "Please? I… Warren, I don't want to relive this rape over and over my entire life… If you… if you make love to me now, I can forget." Her hands clenched onto his shirt and she leaned forward, kissing his throat. Her nimble fingers quickly undid buttons and she kissed and licked the smooth skin as soon as the buttons could liberate. Once she finished, she gently pushed the shirt off and pulled away, awaiting his response.

How could he resist that? Her lips burned like fire down his chest, engulfing his senses with the feel of her soft lips, her mouthwatering scent, the sweet youthful taste lingering in his mouth. Warren opened his eyes, and seeing her devastatingly hopeful face, he was suddenly overcome with remorse. How could he possibly say no? That was pure selfishness to defend his relationship with Paige. Jubilee had just gone through hell and back. The least he could do was make her life a little easier, no matter how wrong doing just that seemed. Besides, having sex with one of the most attractive women he had ever met… Not a bad prospect.

Letting out a sigh, Warren leaned in and kissed her, running his fingers through her long, ebony hair. Jubilee moaned at the kiss and eagerly tangled her hands in his wavy, sun kissed hair. He gently pushed her down on the seats and crawled on top of her to begin kissing down her neck to her cleavage. How could she not enjoy this? As a teenage girl, many of her fantasies surrounded doing this very deed with this very man. He was tall, blond, handsome, unbelievably rich and suave. How could any female resist? She remembered hiding behind a trashcan to try to catch a peek of him coming out the locker rooms shirtless after a Danger Room session… She remembered bragging to all her friends when he kissed her cheek when they "accidently" got caught under the mistletoe... She remembered bullying every detail of their love life out of Paige… Paige. A small, but smug, smile appeared on her face as she helped Warren slip her out of her red tank top.

This was going to be fun.

***

A little while later, Jubilee wearily ran her fingers down his soft, feathered back as she curled into his strong embrace. "That was… ok, I hope?" He drowsily asked, sweeping her sweaty bangs out of her eyes.

She lethargically nodded her head, wishing he'd shut up so she could sleep. "Thank you, Warren," she sweetly said against his hard chest before closing her eyes.

He made an inarticulate sound in response. So Wolverine wasn't the only X-man who got fidgety under gratitude. The two of them cuddled there for a moment, each exhausted enough to drop unconscious at any moment. This was nice. Jubilee hadn't felt so safe and comfortable for a long time. "Don't worry, Jubes," Warren murmured, his voice husky as he was almost asleep now, "We'll be with the X-men soon… Logan will be there."

Suddenly, her entire body stiffened and her eyes flashed wide open. All her sleepiness was gone and fearful adrenaline pulsed through her body. She felt cold all over, even though she was in Warren's warm arms. Did she hear right? Was he taking her back to the X-men? Then again, as she thought about it, that was the only feasible action to do in his position. What had she been expecting? That he was going to fly her to Madrid, lie to all his friends about her existence, then wave her goodbye while the Masterminds were still on the prowl for her? Hell no. Surprisingly, Angel was one of the more responsible ones. The past hour didn't count.

Now, Jubilee needed to escape. She felt like jumping up and yelling at him (better yet, pafing the hell out of him) but knew she couldn't. If he woke up, he'd take her to the X-men… or worse, he'd want to _talk _about her feelings. Yuck. Anything but that. So Jubilee swallowed down her anger and watched the blond god's face intently until she could feel his pulse slow and his breathing regulate. As gently as possible, Jubilee slipped out of his embrace and quickly, but silently began dressing, wincing as she found her clothes carelessly tossed around the jet's interior. She looked guiltily at the sleeping man on the seats before picking up the discarded blanket and tucking him in as nicely as she could… and being graceless Jubilee, it wasn't that nice. She gathered the rest of her and made way to the front of the jet. It was on autopilot on route to San Francisco.

Jubilee quickly seated herself in the pilot's seat. Sure, she didn't have _official _jet training, but it couldn't be that much different from Bobby's video games, right? Besides, there was that one time she took the Blackbird out for a joyride and it's wasn't damaged… too much. Well, it wasn't as if Warren didn't have five backup jets. Fighting the urge not to grin, Jubilee switched the autopilot off and wrenched the steering wheel-like thing hard to the left. She winced as realized this would probably disturb Warren, but when she looked in the back, he was still immobile, which was good. She set the location for Los Angeles, put it on autopilot, then got up, but then a radio suddenly blared to life.

"Angel, -static- come in –crackle- Warren," The voice was distinctively familiar. Male, but unidentifiable with all the static.

Jubilee desperately messed around with the radio before she switched it off. Her palms began to sweat with the panic. She anxiously looked behind her at the winged man, but, thankfully, he was still asleep. But for how long? Jubilee quickly increased the speed of the jet to full speed… Where was the turbo speed button when you needed it? Damnit! Done with this, Jubilee suspected that she had a good half an hour before reaching LA. She sat back in her seat and tried to relax, but her nerves were on high alert. What if Warren woke up? He would never let her leave and there's no way she could outrun a winged bazillionaire with connections all over the globe.

Fifteen long minutes passed before Jubilee couldn't take it anymore and began scouting around the inside of the jet. Accidently, she knocked open the emergency compartment above her head and the containments inside scattered on the ground, making such noise that her blood froze in her veins. Her head snapped to fearfully gaze Warren's way. To her dismay, he stirred, no longer in the deep sleep he originally was in. One little movement and he would be instantly awake. Uh oh. Nevermind the fifteen minutes left of her flight. She had to get out- now!

Glancing desperately around her, a glint appeared in those mischievous blue eyes as she found a parachute… _Excellent. _

Without skipping a beat, Jubilee kicked open the emergency exit. She gasped at the furious wind that whipped at her delicate face. She quickly strapped the parachute in tight- and flung herself out of the jet… going full speed… while she was a couple thousand feet up… with no past experience with skydiving.

She screamed all the way down. A part in fear, but mostly in outrageous, happy freedom. Her powers wildly flew out her fingertips, twisting in random shapes or exploding prettily as she dropped through the sky. She had never felt so alive before. It was hard to imagine that a few hours ago, she was a moody, depowered British cocktail waitress at the mall. Now she was freefalling out a jet plane. How exciting!

About a thousand feet from the ground, Jubilee's common sense kicked in and she activated the parachute. It yanked her back for a second, causing her to scream particularly loudly before she slowly began descending to the farmland below her. It was so beautiful up here. It was about sixish, judging by the sun that had just begun sinking in the sky. A little farmhouse came in view a little while away as she descended. A baby blue pickup truck sat in front of the prim house.

Finally, Jubilee landed, collapsing on the soft, marshland in a fit of giggles. She tried to untangle from the parachute fabric and long, itchy cattails, but it took too much effort, so she fell back down. She sighed in complete ease, content to simply lie there for the rest of eternity. However, there was the crunching of boots on grass which made her sit up again.

"Are you alright, miss?" A wizened old farmer with a large straw hat frowned down at her, looking bewildered. "Anythin' I can do fer ya?"

A long smile stretched across her face. "As a matter of fact, there is," neon pink sparkles danced around her fingertips, making the farmer's eyes widen in horror…

***

Ten minutes later, Jubilee sat coasting down the road in the old blue pickup truck. The windows were rolled down, letting her long hair blow in the slight wind. She got her powers back, she got back at Paige with the most amazing sex with Warren, she just parachuted out a speeding jet, she threatened a truck off a farmer, she was to be in Madrid soon, and best of all; Warren was probably in Mexico now. Jubilee threw her head back and laughed in pure exuberance. Life had never been so… fun! She floored the gas pedal, watching the farmland disappear before her very eyes.

* * *

Everyone's right; it's Warren! Yay! I don't know about you guys, but I seriously cringed writing the entire scene w/ Warren. Jubilee's just so... horrid, but it makes me laugh. I like dark, evil Jubilee! Muhahaha!!!

I bet y'all are probably wondering how she got her powers back, and that won't be explained until later on. Currently, Jubilee's having too much fun being... bad. ;) But don't worry, some of her spunk returns next chapter.

Oh, and I've decided the other main characters of this story: Northstar, Pixie, Cannonball, Psylocke, Iceman, and Gambit. And no! I didn't pick the most random and unrelated characters! Each one I thought about for like hours and each will contribute to the plot I'm spinning in my head. But if you want to see them in this century, you better review! =) Reviews make me swagger like a gangsta all day!!! O.o... sadly, it's true. If you want to see me embarrass myself all day, just drop a review! ;)


	4. Northstar

Ahh! This is a quicker update than I was expecting! xP Anyways, not much action in this chapter. Most people were really anti- Warren/Jubes, so don't worry, I don't think I have Warren show up ever again in this entire story. He was kinda a one time screw to prove Jubilee's badassness...

Anyways, new chapter. We get to meet someone... interesting who we all love! Excited? Read on!

* * *

Half an hour, and two confrontations with the highway patrol (both occasions she had miraculously been able to sweet talk her way out of, the phone numbers in the glove department evidence of this) later, Jubilee walked into the apartment she shared with Tammy.

"Hey, chica!" She crowed, tossing her keys on the counter.

The strawberry blonde raised an eyebrow, "Are ya mockin' us Cali-girls?"

Oops. Jubilee had somehow forgotten for a minute that she was supposed to be British, "Strangely accurate, am I right, Tamara?"

She rolled her eyes, "I do _not _talk like that."

"Say what you like… The truth hurts."

Tammy glared at her for a minute before changing the subject, "Where're your bags, Alice? I thought you went shoppin'."

"Oh, I just assumed that since I have a flight today, it would be awfully inconvenient to have to repack." She lied, a smile uncontrollably popping on her face. What was she supposed to say? _Oh, yeah, I got abducted by these crazy evil bitches who tortured me, but luckily, my amazing, kick-ass mutant powers popped up, but I fainted, and Warren, this super-cool X-man saved me and we had crazy sex but I parachuted out his jet and now he's in Mexico… _Some things were better left unsaid.

"Well, I'm glad yer back. I just finished watchin' the news and they said somethin' about this crazy mutant who blew up like half the mall!" Her eyes were wide with horror.

Jubilee forced her mouth to fall open, "Seriously? When was this?"

"A couple hours ago! I was worried about you. You-" a frown suddenly appeared on her roommate's face, "Are your eyes a different color?"

Shit. Her contacts had fallen out, hadn't they? Jubilee instantly lowered her gaze to the ground, "Oh, I tried on some blue contacts at the mall, cool, eh?"

"Really? They have that there?"

"Yeah, new addition. I'm supposing it has been destroyed by the blast you were talking about." _Wow, I'm a good actress! First seducing Warren, now this! If only the casting directors would've seen all this five years ago… _

"That sucks, I guess… Anyways, your flight for Madrid leaves in an hour! Why didn't you pick up your cell phone?"

"I was… busy." Jubilee had to resist the urge to snicker.

"Alright, but hurry, Alice!"

"Tamara, thanks for everything," Jubilee said, going over to engulf the blonde in a hug.

Her face softened, "Yeah, yeah. I know. You better not forget to write!"

"Never," Jubilee smiled before going to get her bags…

***

Her flight was either in half an hour… or three minutes ago… or tomorrow… Hmm. She frowned as she stared at the ever changing screen. It would be too late to chase a plane if it left three minutes ago, and she obviously did not want to wait until tomorrow. What did her ticket say again? Jubilee dug through her pockets for the little piece of paper, ignoring the impatient people waiting for her to move past the screen, but couldn't seem to find it…

_I could've sworn I put it in my front pocket… _She thought, digging through her tight jeans, _But maybe it's in my purse._ She put down her large traveling bag to rake through her purse. Pens, price receipts, make-up and candy bars sorted through her fingers, but no plane ticket. This was going to be a problem. _Ok, just retrace your steps… _

Jubilee stepped away from the crowd of people to let them see the screen and more importantly, think. _Let's see… It was in my pocket this morning when I set out to go to the mall… Was it there when I was raped in the bathroom, blew up the mall, had sex with Warren, skydived out of his jet, or drove a stolen truck back home? Damn it! I can't retrace my steps!_

Frowning to herself, Jubilee reached in her back pocket for her cell phone that she always kept there and was surprised when she found a piece of paper attached to the phone. _Aha! I forgot that I put the ticket in my phone to help me remember it!_

Relieved, she glanced down at the flight time and saw that it was for the half an hour one after all. Smiling to herself at her own luck, Jubilee skipped over to Customs. She was just waiting in line when a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Miss Lee?"

Jubilee snapped her head around in bewilderment (hell, her passport even said Alice Ayers!) to find an attractive man with white and black, almost skunk-like, hair. She frowned at him, her eyes narrowing to slits, "Do I know you?" She tried to make her voice polite, but it was seething with danger.

He smiled wryly, "I suppose we were never friends, but I'm rather offended, _enfant_."

She blinked. The voice was so familiar! But she couldn't quite grasp where she'd met this guy before, "What do you want from me?" She hissed.

"Relax, Jubilation. You're making a scene. Why don't we find somewhere… quieter to speak?"

"No," she jerked her arm out of his light grip, "Tell me right now who you are and what the hell you want from me."

The handsome man sighed, the exasperated sound all too familiar, "Keep your voice down, Jubilation."

"Who are you?" Her voice was so loud several people looked over.

He winced, "I hate the fact that we are desperate enough to come here, but Miss Lee, we, unfortunately, are in dire need of your help."

She sniffed loudly. So that was what this was about. "I suppose news of my little… outburst travels quickly… However, I have no desire to help with your little mutant gangs, and now if you'll excuse me, I have a plane to catch."

She turned, but he caught her arm, "Miss Lee," his gray eyes were hard now, "Just give me the chance to explain myself."

"No," she sharply said, wrenching her arm away, "Here, I'll tell you what'll happen; you're gonna leave me alone and go back to the bat cave and not tell your fellow X-geeks of my existence, am I clear? I'm dead."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Who said anything about the X-men?"

She blinked at him, "Wait- you're not one of them?"

"No. Hellions."

"I thought those were a teenage mutant ninja turtle gang… minus the ninja turtle."

"A lot of things have changed since you've… been alive, Miss Lee. Now, let's not be so… rash. Let me explain myself."

Jubilee bit her lip before sighing and slipping under the security tape and away from Customs… Spain's gonna have to wait. "Go on." She said, crossing her arms over her chest expectantly.

"I've read your file, Miss _Ayers_, hopping all over the world, never staying in one place for very long. If you do a favor for us, _enfant_, I will offer you a position on the team. Deal?"

Where had she heard someone call her that before? Who else had such a haughty tone with a slight twinge of a French accent in their voice? And the black and white streaked hair… There was only one- "Northstar!" Jubilee gasped, her eyes wide.

He cocked an amused eyebrow at her, "Who else?"

She stared at him, jaw slack for a whole three seconds. Suddenly, her entire face lit up like it was Christmas and she… pounced him, dropping her bag on the ground. "JP!" She happily crowed, planting a wet kiss on his nose, "I haven't seen you since… well, since your funeral, but I suppose you were dead and that didn't count, but you were revived after I died, so we never really got to meet in the middle, eh?"

"Er…" He awkwardly pulled the too-affectionate girl away from him. _This is why I'm gay… _"Nice to see you, too… So are you up for the job?" And since when was he "JP"?

Jubilee frowned for a moment, thinking hard and attacking her thumbnail with her teeth, "Who else is on the team? I mean, I gotta like the people right? And if Paige's on, sorry dude, but I am so out."

"Psylocke, Cannonball, Pixie, and Iceman are also on the team."

"Psylocke…" she thoughtfully said, "Is she a telepath again?"

"Yes. And she returned to her original body… Again."

"For sure this time? A human body's not like clean underwear, you know, you can't just keep changing them and throwing it out once it's dirty."

"Great images." Northstar winced.

Jubilee grinned cheekily in response, "So that's how you guys found me."

"Correct."

"Because you need my help."

"Correct."

"Why? You haven't explained anything yet."

A muscle in his cheek visibly twitched, "There is an experimental facility in North Dakota by the Church of Humanity where they are testing their new anti-mutant weapons on the few mutants they can get their hands on. We need you to blow the place up."

Something didn't fit. This seemed to menial a job to go through all this effort getting Jubilee's help… "I thought there were only like 150 mutants still alive in the world…?"

"That's right…"

"And they're all powerful enough to escape some evil monks, so how-"

"Didn't you get caught, Miss Lee?"

Her face darkened at the memory of her crucifixion, "That's not the point."

Northstar shifted nervously, well as nervous as the always suave Canadian can seem, and glanced at his watch, "Miss Lee, I must remind you that we are in desperate need of your services, and as fun as our little chat is, the others are waiting, so I must know now if you're going to help us or not."

She inspected a nail, deliberately slow, "What's the rush, Sonic? We can blow up a facility any time! Why don't we just-"

"They've got Bobby."

Her arm dropped back to her side, "What?!"

He winced and began pacing, "Yesterday, we tried storming the building, but unfortunately, they captured Bobby and put him in impenetrable wards. Before we could attempt rescue, Pixie panicked and teleported us back to home base. Psylocke and I then calculated the strength of his bonds, and only heat up to 10,000 degrees can sufficiently heat the metal hot enough to break," he turned to look her in the eye, his gray eyes fierce, "Your plasmoids can reach temperatures of 30,000 degrees."

She bit her lip, "So I'm your only hope of saving Bobby…"

"Yes," he bluntly said, stopping his brisk walk in front of her. His face softened, "I know you've been enjoying your freedom, Jubilation, but this is of the utmost importance to-"

"You think I don't care about Bobby?" She harshly cut him off.

He blinked, "No, I never said-"

"Well, news flash, Speedy, I may not be in love with him, like _some_ people here, but he's my friend, so who says I won't help him? I may have faked my own death but I'm not crazy… or heartless. And besides, who says I _don't_ want to join your little groupie? Maybe I do want to go all superhero and save the world once in a while. In fact, I _will _join! I'll save Icecube, then get me a little superhero name, like the Marvelous Maverick or something equally nerdy. Then I'll wear spandex and be a goody goody nerd!" She proudly held her chin up, "Let's do this!"

The corners of his mouth lifted up, against his will, "The others are waiting in the jet a mile or so away," he finally said, "We're going directly to North Dakota."

"Coolness…" She hesitated for a minute, "We're gonna have to walk for a mile?" She half whined. The best thing about being MIA and away from the X-men for so long was no grueling sessions in the Danger Room.

He raised an eyebrow, "I hope you aren't out of shape."

"Don't call me fat, you Canadian bacon."

"I guess I can carry you, _enfant_." He said with a roll of his eyes, though that was he was planning on doing the entire time.

"Yay! All aboard the Canadian choo choo!"

* * *

The rest of the team in the next chapter and the amazing saving Bobby adventure. Excited? Then review! ;)


End file.
